stop_worrying_and_love_the_cartofandomcom-20200213-history
The Tanks
The Cheap Tanks Start with only one or two tanks. You can always buy more later if you want to enjoy multi-tank convenience. Smoktech Aluminum-Over-Pyrex DCT Recommended for all PVs Best all-around tank and bang-for-buck of any of the cheap tanks Recommended for plastic-cracking juice flavours ''' '''I strongly recommend you try this one as your first DCT, it has really grown on me. Smoktech’s newest DCT. These are nice looking and cheap pyrex tanks. They’ll accommodate those plastic-eating flavours just fine. So, if you like or want to try any flavours that are on THE LIST , you should get one of these so you don’t ruin your nice plastic tanks. With these, the caps and tube are one piece, which makes them very sturdy and solid. The bottom of the tank has a recess shaped exactly like the flange on the carto. This is a big a benefit to this tank because it overcomes the problem of not being able to screw the carto in tightly (as seen in the original DCTs) The little windows let you see your juice level. They come in colours. Some have a big white SMOK on the solid side, some are branded by other sites' logo/name, and some have no branding. Same as above. If your PV has eGo threads, or if you use a 510-eGo adapter, use this cone with the Pyrex DCT. Smoktech U-DCT Recommended for most non-Provari PVs. One of Smoktech’s newer tanks, the U-DCT functions similarly to the regular DCT with a few differences: The caps are attached to the tube. The flange ends up inside the tank since there is a ring on the bottom cap that screws on, trapping the flange inside and locking itself to the carto flange. This is a big a benefit to this tank because it overcomes the problem of not being able to screw the carto in tightly (as seen in the original DCTs) Since the tank can’t move up or down, you can’t push it into your PV’s top to seal it like you can with the standard DCTs and Pryex tanks. But it's not a deal-breaker. Not recommended for Provari. '''I have to use my U-DCT on my Provari with the bottom ring removed or the tank is too long - sealing it completely onto the Provari when attached tightly…and you can’t draw in any air. It works fine and looks okay with the ring removed and threads exposed. So, don't get these if you have a Provari. Comes in chrome and black chrome as well as clear and several colours for the plastic translucent section. If your PV has eGo threads, or if you use a 510-eGo adapter, you can use this cone with the U-DCT. It'll look like this. Comes in black too. Or, you can use this cone and it looks like this. Smoktech 6 ml plastic tank with metal caps '''Best cheap tanks for Provari, also good with other PVs. This is the tank that I mostly use with my Provari. This tank is pretty much perfect for the Provari. It looks good, comes in many colours, clear, and frosted, and has nice metal caps to match your (probably) metal PV and/or drip tip. The removable caps are great because they allow easy cleaning and filling. A great benefit of this particular tank is that you can push it down onto your PV (some PVs, more on that later) to create a seal for sucking more juice into the carto. One drawback of this tank is that you may have trouble screwing the carto into your PV since the tanks spin around the carto. A marginally snug-fitting drip tip (and a little lateral pressure on both tank and tip when screwing) will get the carto tight and loosen it. A lot of drip tips will do the trick. If this is a concern for you, the Pyrex DCT or U-DCT is probably a better choice. Smoktech 3.5 ml plastic tank with metal caps These are the exact same as the above tanks, only smaller. They’ll do the same job, you’ll just be refilling them more often. If you’re using these cartotanks on an eGo, the smaller ones are the same diameter as an eGo. There are a few “cone adapters” available to help these tanks look good on an eGo: For big 6 ml tanks. This cone is actually great for using these tanks on any PV with an eGo thread (like an MVP2) For the smaller 3.5 ml tanks They end up looking pretty sharp, like this: and this: Otherwise, without a cone, it looks like this. The (Cheaper) All-Black Plastic Cap DCT Identical to the above tanks, except the caps are just black plastic. Gets the job done, but doesn't look as nice unless all black is what appeals to you. It is also about half the price of the metal-cap tank on some stores. Also comes in small 3.5 ml version. The Boge F16 and F17 Tanks Even though they’re made by Boge, they fit the Smoktech cartos, I’m told. I haven’t used one, so I don’t know how well they work. They look almost exactly like the Smoktech tanks….the only difference is the caps of the big one have straight edges instead of the bezel of the ST tanks and the small one’s caps have an even bigger bezel edge… You’re probably better off just sticking with Smoktech. I don't see any reason to choose this one over the others. The Expensive Tanks These tanks are something you may want to treat yourself to down the road. They’re not necessary for vaping performance, just for looking good. So, I wouldn’t recommend buying one right away unless you’ve got money to burn. The design of a few of these tanks requires you to use Non-Flanged cartos. Good thread on ECF about tanks on the Provari with lots of photos The Phiniac Phiniacs are amazing looking tanks. I have a plain, clear full-size one… but they also come in a galaxy of designs and colours. They have nice big titanium caps that come in many anodized colours. They even have crazy wood veneer tanks. They look great, but I’ve found they’re not really ideal for flanged tank cartos since they don’t have a little recess in the bottom cap for the flange (which is why I’m not currently using mine), which hinders sealing/sucking and causes the top edge of the carto to recess into the cap (only a problem on the biggest XL tanks). I mean, they still work, they’re just not as convenient as regular DCTs. They might look like they hold a ton of juice, but they actually hold slightly less than a similar-sized plastic tank since the walls of the glass tube are so thick. Here is a big list of cartotanks I've never used, but look awesome. IBTanked Avid Vaper Tanks Avid Vaper has several nice cartotanks: The Thin Tank ThinTankAvid.jpg ThinTank2.jpg The AMP Tank Amp1.jpg Amp2.jpg The Trap Tank TrapTank.jpg trapTank2.jpg trapTank3.jpg The Prive Tank Prive1.jpg Prive2.jpg PARVA One Piece Clean Tank Parva1.jpg Parva2.jpg The Gordie Tank at Azure Vaping GordieTank2.jpg GordieTank3.jpg GordieTank4.jpg MAP (Splash) Tank Link #2 Link #3 SplashTankAltSmoke1.jpg splashtank2.png splahtank.png maptank1.jpg maptank5.jpg Siam Mods - Ice Tank IceTankCOV4.jpg IceTankCOV.JPG IceTankCOV2.jpg IceTankCOV3.jpg IceTankCOV6.jpg Vaperfexion Tanks A lot of the Vaperfexion tanks are specially-designed for the Provari The Pro-V ProV2.jpg ProV1.jpg ProVSteel.jpg THE CARTOMATOR™ VX T316 STAINLESS STEEL SERIES - 22MM THE CARTOMATOR™ T-316 STAINLESS STEEL TANK SERIES THE CARTOMATOR™ TANK SYSTEM - DELRIN THE REACTOR™ CARTO TANK - BLACK DELRIN KILLER CARTOMATOR VX KILLER PRO-V2 THE PRO-VEX Provex1.jpg Provex2.jpg THE VEX Kir Fanis tanks @ GR-Modders There are several nice tanks here, especially for Provari. It seems like the Avid Vaper tanks above with the same names are knock-offs of these premium tanks. These are the original Kir Fanis tanks. Ships from Greece. The Prive Tank Prive3.jpg Prive4.jpg Prive5.jpg The Veradero Tank Veradero1.jpg Veradero2.jpg Veradero3.jpg The "Special" Prive Tank (Takes 35mm stubby cartos. Great for "short" Provari Mini combo) prive-special-tank-by-kir-fanis (1).jpg prive-special-tank-by-kir-fanis.jpg The Privadero Tank Privadero.jpg Privadero2.jpg The Trap Tank TrapTank4KirFanis.jpg trap-tank-v2-by-kir-fanis.jpg The Fotia Tank Fotia1.jpg Fotia2.jpg The Petra Tank petra-tank- (1).jpg petra-tank-.jpg Texas Tuff Tanks TexasTuffTank1.jpg TexasTuffTank2.jpg LokiLab SS1 Tank LokiSS1.jpg lokiss1xl.jpg The Salt & Pepper Tank (out of stock) snp2_0.jpg snp27.jpg snp28_0.jpg The Fluid Flask FluidFlask1.png FluidFlask2.JPG The Big Daddy Tank BD_procise_wyd.jpg BDgold.JPG BDorange.JPG BDpurple.JPG WYDBigDPolished.JPG WYDBigDaddyAllCaps.jpg The Lil' Mama Tank LM_procise_wyd.jpg LMpurple.JPG WYDLILMAMAJETBLACKALLCAPS.jpg WYDLilmamaPolished.JPG < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: Mods / PVs / Batteries >